iDecide to Save the World Part I
by boringdude15
Summary: Part 1, or Episode 1, of the awesome iCarly and SPD crossover.
1. Chapter 1

_**iDecide To Save the World PART I**_

_***This is my first fanfic so please bare with me. I really hope you guys like it. :D***_

**We see what are exterior shots like are shown on any TV show. We see the iCarly gang outside of school. **

**CARLY: What are you guys planning to do today?**

**SAM: I guess go out and eat.**

**FREDDIE: I'm going to work on things for iCarly.**

_**We see them go to Carly's house (as usual) and they see Gibby waiting for them.**_

**GIBBY: You guys left me waiting here for 8 hours.**

**CARLY: There was school today.**

**GIBBY: Aw skunk sack**

_**We then get a glimpse of a wormhole in the sky which takes us 9 years into the future to SPD headquarters.**_

**SID: Omg this show is so hilarious**

**Z: What show?**

**SID: iCalry.**

**Z: Oh I heard that iCarly is a cool show with some weird things that always go on.**

**KAT ON INTERCOM: Rangers please come to the Command Center.**

**ALL 5: Yes Kat!**

**KAT: I'm afraid we have a problem Commander Krueger's Shadow SPD powers are fading away. Unless we find a modern day energy source, my guess from 2011, you wont be able to morph.**

**SKY: Looks like were going to 2011.**

**KAT: No! You cant because your powers wont work. I suggest you launch your morphers into the wormhole in the time crystal room.**

**JACK: We cant do that! If we do, well be defenseless. **

**KAT: What other choice do you have?….. WAIT! I have an idea. If I can find a… yes! I found a stopwatch!**

**BRIDGE: Are you going to tell us what time it is?**

**KAT: No. This stopwatch has the power to freeze time so when you send your morphers I will stop time.**

_***SIRENS GO OFF***_

**Z: Oh no! Grumm is almost through the wormhole. Wait… what are those things on the ship?**

**SID: WHAT! No Way!**

**JACK: How is it possible?**

**SKY: I cant believe it?**

**BRIDGE: KAT… you might want to see this.**

**KAT: OH NO! Putty Patrollers, Cogs, Quantrons and wait… Skugs? Only the VR Troopers fought Skugs. This is bad.**

**GRUMM THROUGH SCREEN: HAHAHA I will go back in time to destroy the one who actually created SPD. That person is… FREDDIE BENSON! MWUAHAHA**

_***END OF PART I***_

_**-I HOPE U GUYS LIKE IT **__**J**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**iDecide to Save the World PART II**_

_**With the rangers watching Grumm enter the wormhole they are shocked that Grumm has revived old henchmen and some that they have know info about in the ranger database.**_

**KAT: Grumm stop you know you cant win. Just stop!**

**GRUMM: Dr. Manx you obviously don't know me. Freddie Benson will be destroyed and there is nothing that can change my mind.**

**Krueger: *weakly* Grumm…. Stop.. This.. nonsense! You wont be able to get through safely without a required crystal.**

**GRUMM: Would it be the ZEO crystal? *shows Zeo Crystal***

**SKY: How did you get that?**

**Z: Kat wasn't that thing lost in the 1990's?**

**SID: Yeah, I read that when they got their Turbo powers it was gone.**

**BRIDGE: He cant access the power. Its too much good energy for him.**

**JACK: Cant take any chances. B- Squad lets go**

**ALL 5: SPD EMRGEN…..**

**KAT: NO!**

**JACK: Why not?**

**KAT: The Zeo crystal will absorb your powers if you use them.**

**SID: So now what?**

_***giant flash is spread through the room***_

**ALL: OH NO!**

_**Grumm land on what is the ruins of Zedd and Rita's palace.**_

**GRUMM: Now, where is Freddie Benson?**

**SKUG: Location: Seattle, Washington.**

**GRUMM: Excellent. Now we wait. MWUAHAHAHA!**

_**Back in SPD, the rangers ponder on Kat's suggestion.**_

**SID: I'm doing it I don't care as long as the world is….. Wait! Did he say FREDDIE BENSON?**

**KAT: Yes…..why?**

**SID: He's on iCalry!**

**Z: Oh no. We have to go**

**KAT: You cant, if u do you cant return until Grumm is destroyed.**

**SID: Then….wait, can we send our morphers to a specific person?**

**KAT: Yes, but not yourselves.**

**SID: Okay then *in head* (please Carly get this morphed).**

**KAT: Rangers, now it your turn. **

**SID: Guys I know who to send them to just give them to me**_**.**_

_**Sid launches the morphers into the time crystal room and Kat uses the stopwatch to freeze time in 2020.**_

_**Back in Seattle an army of Cogs, Quantron, and Skugs are outside of Carly's apartment.**_

**SPENCER: Ugh, these sculptures are too bring. I want to bring them to life.**

_***door is broken***_

**SPENCER: WOOOOOOOAH!**

_**Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Gibby run down the stairs.**_

**CARLY: What's going on?**

**SAM: What the chizz?**

**GIBBY: Robots?**

**FREDDIE: Get some water to throw at em… NOW!**

_**As Carly reaches for a bucket she sees a weird pink light.**_

_**CARLY: S…P..D?**_

_**She clicks the button and morphs**_

**CARLY: What happened?**

**ALL: You are a Power Rangers.**

**CARLY: SPD 1 PINK! Special ability activate: MEGA SCREECH!**

_**All the henchmen are teleported away.**_

**SAM: A Yellow brick?**

**SPENCER: A Red block?**

**GIBBY: A Green chocolate?**

**FREDDIE: A Blue morpher.**

**ALL: SPD EMERGENCY!**

**SAM: SPD 3 YELLOW!**

**GIBBY: SPD 5 GREEN!**

**SPENCER: SPD 4 RED!**

**FREDDIE: SPD 2 BLUE!**

_**All of them teleport where Carly is and an epic battle is to commence.**_

_**END OF CHAPTER 2**_

_***HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE AS WELL. :D **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**iDecide to Save the World PART III**_

_**With the iCarly gang fighting a bunch of Cogs, Quoantrons, and Skugs they seem to believe it's a dream.**_

**SAM: Why is this happening?**

**CARLY: I don't know but we cant stop!**

**FREDDIE: This feels like we have been doing it for a long time.**

**SPENCER: Carly! Use the power you used in the apartment!**

**GIBBY: Im getting mad! SPECIAL ABILITY ACTIVATE! SHAPESHIFT!**

_**Gibby turns into Ninjor and defeats the enemies with ease.**_

**SAM: What the chizz?**

**SPENCER: Let me try it! SPECIAL ABILITY ACTIVATE! SCULPTURES LIVE!**

_**The sculptures around them come alive and begin to help him defeat the Quantrons and Cogs.**_

**FREDDIE: Sam lets try it, you and me.**

**SAM: Okay!**

**SAM and FREDDIE: SPECIAL ABILITY ACTIVATE!**

**FREDDIE: ELECTRO BLAST!**

**SAM: POWE PUNCH!**

_**All the henchmen begin to fall.**_

**GRUMM: No! Its time! Demon Card ACTIVATE! I summon you…. JYNXER! RISE AND DESTROY!**

_**The card is seen flying down to Earth and a huge explosion!**_

**CARLY: Oh no! How do we stop that?**

**SAM: Don't Power Rangers have robots?**

**SPENCER AND GIBBY: You mean zords?**

**CARLY: Quiet! Well Freddie?**

**FREDDIE: Um.. Unh…. Wait… iCalry!**

**CARLY: What about it?**

_**Freddie takes out his laptop and does research.**_

**FREDDIE: ZEO!**

**ALL: What?**

**FREDDIE: The Zeo zords are still on Earth but in California.**

**CARLY: Gibby use your powers to go there, please?**

**GIBBY: Okay.**

_**We see Gibby transform into a Quadrafighter and flies to the remains of the Power Chamber. He spots a green light and picks it up**_**.**

**GIBBY: Woah! **

_**It flies away and makes a portal open and he shouts out the word Freddie said before.**_

**GIBBY: ZEO!**

_**We see the Green Super Zeo Zord fly out of the sky.**_

**GIBBY: Alright, time to go!**

_**Jynxer is seen attacking the city.**_

**SAM: Where is Gibby?**

**CARLY: I don't know.**

**SPENCER: Oh no the tower!**

**FREDDIE: Gibby! Where are you!**

**GIBBY: RIGHT HEEERE! Ill handle this guys, don't worry.**

_**A battle goes on and Jynxer decides to use his shadow powers.**_

**JYNXER: Demon Blast!**

**GIBBY: Ahhh! That's it! Green Zeo Blast!**

_**It damages Jynxer enough to allow Gibby to summon his special weapon.**_

**GIBBY: Green Zeo Axe.. Power Slash!**

_**A huge explosion and Jynxer is destroyed.**_

**CARLY: OMG I cant believed that happened!**

**SAM: But why did we get these things.**

**SPENCER: I don't know but its awesome.**

**GIBBY: Wait… Freddie don't you have one of these already?**

**FREDDIE: Yeah, its in my bag. Here we go.**

**CARLY: Im ready for anything now**

**SAM: Me too.**

**GIBBY: Lets go.**

**SPENCER: Saving the world.**

**FREDDIE: Okay, but we cant tell anyone. I am going to try to see why Gibby got a zord and we didn't.**

_**We see a view of Grumm's palace.**_

**GRUMM: NOOOO! I guess it will be more of a challenge now. Putty Patrollers, its time transform into Super Putties!**

_**They transform and are ready for battle.**_

**GRUMM: Be careful Benson for I will get you.**

_**END OF PART III**_

_**IF YOU READ ALL THREE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT :**__**) **_


End file.
